Elves
History Pre Awakening In the heart of a normal forest laid a cluster of magnificent trees. In these trees laid magnificent creatures, the Elves. This cluster of trees house this beautiful race, the city of Hightree. Connected by a series of bridges and platforms, the city was built in the trees, housing springing up literally on top of each other. They were led by a High Prince, his name being Luindil. Luindil was said to be well over 10,000 Years old, blessed with eternal life by Syori herself - However, this has never been proven true. Life was peaceful, and war was never on anyone's mind. The Awakening The elves were a peaceful race, war was not something they planned upon. However, when antagonized, war is eminent. The elves never cared about the human race, until they began to plunder their forests. The humans did not know the elves existed, they thought they were just a myth - they were completely unprepared for what would soon happen. The elves marched into the undeveloped cities, crushing the humans into nothing. - Although this seems brutish, it was well caused. The humans were not simply uprooting a few trees, but whole chunks of the forest in order to continue development of their cities. The elves, fearful of any further development, decided to stop the situation immediately. Luindil used the rally call of Syori to get the peaceful elves to awake from their slumber and crush the human aliens. Their cities destroyed, the humans would move away to establish Naturelles in what we have come to know as New Europe. New Europe As the power of the Human Kingdom of Naturelles grew, the power of Hightree fell. The humans quickly industrialized in Naturelles, creating tools to destroy the forests the elves lived in. ''(Naturelles is still the most industrialized Nation today). ''In one decisive battle, Hightree was destroyed and the elves were forced to flee. Those who did not flee became slaves. The King Altorance ordered for a new capital to be build atop the ruins, in order to add insult to injury. This grand capital was build rather quickly, partly because of these Elven slaves. The remnants of the Guardians of Hightree would live on in the Guardians. Culture Rundown Once thought to be mythical beings, the elves have shown themselves to be a proud and enduring people with a history enriched by their fascination with enlightenment in all things. The trials their people have faced have left many with bitter feelings towards the 'lesser' races, particularly the humans. Still, many have risen above the wounds of war and actively seek to embrace the history once lost to them. Faith Historically, elven faith has been closely intertwined with nature. Tales still exist of the exploits of gods and spirits from the earliest days of Hightree - entities imbued with or embodying aspects of their beloved forests. As elven society grew, however, many drifted away from open worship to modest reverence, invoking names in thanks and small prayers rather than utter devotion. Small sects of priestesses devoted to the old ways still exist perhaps more for the purpose of preserving ancient culture more than anything. Since the fall of Hightree, many elves have converted (forcefully and of their own volition) to Puhdaism . Oddly enough, however, figures much like those key to what was once thought as a primarily human faith have occrured in some of the more obscure texts of ancient elven lore. Impact Despite being thought of as aloof, the elves have been known for their generosity in the past. It is said that the elves reached out to the beginnings of humanity in the hopes that they could steer them away from the bloodlust they shared with the orcish races. Some say that it was the elves who gave the dwarves the gift of healing by teaching them to use the hardy plants of Jotnar to make salves and ointments. Some have even go as far as to suggest that the spirituality of the orcs was an idea bestowed upon them by a priestess living in the earliest of the ancient days. Category:Races